1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to phosphorescent based materials and, more particularly, to a process and product by process for incorporating a long persistent phosphor within a fabric material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of phosphor materials are well known in the art and which provide varying degrees of persistent luminescence. A common objective of phosphor materials is to provide an application for a luminescent light source which takes advantage of intermittent light irradiation and/or the absence of irradiating light on a continuous basis.
While the existence of phosphor materials such as above is fairly well known in the art, the recent trend has been to identify useful applications of persistent phosphor which will enable the production of production of sufficient light illumination following an iterative period of light irradiation.